La Mesera
by LadyAtenea99
Summary: Luna es una chica que trabaja en un café para poder pagar sus estudios. Los fines de semana, cuando el reloj toca las doce, se vuelve otra persona, en otro empleo el cual nadie debe saber. Amor, odio, encuentros, parejas, futuro, todo esto deberá afrontar nuestra principal. "La joven de cabellos ondulados que pudo conquistar a la sombra más oscura"
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo día, nuevo empleo. Si, recién conseguí un nuevo trabajo como empleada en un restaurante… es decir, mesera. Odio este trabajo pero sin él, no podría pagar mis estudios. Es en un café parecido a "Starbucks" pero más… ¿antiguo?. No tiene estilo, le falta ese brillo en el cual uno diga "Oh por Dios, este lugar es tan juvenil" en cambio aquí dices "Café y me siento a dormir"

Las empleadas están obligadas a usar un pantalón negro, recto con una blusa blanca y corbata oscura. Siempre hay que responder con una sonrisa, aunque el cliente sea un degenerado o un total desubicado, lindo, ¿no? Es una de las muchas reglas que nos impone Leight, dueño del local, para conseguir propinas; "una sonrisa es un billete de $1" (lo peor, es que sí funciona)

-¿Desea tomar algo? –sonrió falsamente.

-Deme el mejor café de este local –el hombre tapa su rostro con el menú, sus cabellos rubios caen en su rostro.

Suspiro –Lo siento, pero dígame que café quiere… -vuelvo a sonreir. El dueño pasa, asiente con su cabeza y vuelve a hacer su recorrido.

-No sé, sinceramente, ¿qué café recomiendas? – el chico cierra el menú, sus ojos verdes me penetran. Sonríe ampliamente.

-Mire, -pongo una de mis manos en mi cadera. –No tengo todo el día y no sé que café ni que café es bueno aquí –sigo sonriendo "La cordura, Luna, la cordura ante todo". Suspiro y agarro el lápiz de mi oreja y comienzo a escribir en mi libreta –te pediré un expresso bombón.

-¿Me estas diciendo bombón? –su sonrisa se volvió traviesa. Se acomodó en su sofá.

-No quería formar malas ideas, niño –vuelvo a poner el lápiz en su lugar y guardo mi agenda en un bolsillo.

-No tan rápido pequeña –todavía se notaba divertido aunque su sonrisa se haya borrado –no soy tan pequeño, en cambio tú –me mira de arriba abajo – tu debes de tener 16 años.

-¡Tengo 19! –mi cara de enrojece. Detestaba que me tratasen de niña, no tenía cuerpo de tal. ¡¿Por qué?!. Miro su rostro, maldito… me sacó la edad.

-Ja. –dice y deposita su mirada en un periódico. Quedo boquiabierta, ¿cómo? Me doy media vuelta y voy a la cocina, me quedaré sin propina, ya lo sabía.

Preparo el maldito café y se lo deposito en la mesa y me voy, antes de que él pueda decir palabra alguna. Entro por la puerta de empleados, Violeta estaba estudiando, como siempre, dibujo. Estaba en una temporada de exámenes que definirían su futuro.

-¿No tiene historia del arte o algo así? –ella y yo íbamos a diferentes institutos. La conocí en el trabajo, cuando entré ella ya llevaba, por lo menos, un año más. Me enseñó lo que debía de saber y desde entonces somos grandes amigas.

Elevó la vista mientras yo me sentaba en la mesada de enfrente suyo.

-¿Tu no deberías de estas trabajando? –me sonrió tímidamente.

-Oye, estoy cubriendo tus mesas, ¿un respiro por tres minutos? –las dos reímos suavemente. -¿Cómo te está yendo?

-Como me tendría que ir –se encoje de hombros. Elevo una ceja, ella era demasiado humilde con sus calificaciones.

-Violeta, dímelas

-Okey… -saca un papel – ochos en todas menos interpretación de poesía… esa materia le gana a mi cerebro.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta –debo seguir haciendo… aquello. –me sonreí y me voy.

Me quedo en la caja mientras los demás atienden. Somos tres, incluyendo a Violeta. El otro era un chico de cabellos azules y ojos violetas. No hablábamos mucho pero me sabía su nombre: Alexy. Muchas veces venía su hermano gemelo, Armin. Se queda jugando con su consola en un sofá mientras toma el mismo café: frapuchino sin café de chocolate con gotas de chocolate blanco. Es más, allí esta, en el sofá de una esquina, en otro mundo. Él va a mi mismo instituto "Sweet Amoris". Me acerco y me siento enfrente suyo. Él no se da cuenta que estoy así que toso fuerte.

-Luna, ya te había visto –hace un gesto rápido con la mano.

-Si claro… -quedamos en silencio. Él apaga su consola y se encorva para agarrar su vaso. -¿Y?

-¿Y? –Toma un sorbo –Nada, espero a que Alexy salga…

-Genial… -él hace una mueca y yo le sonrío. -¿Lo tienes que acompañar de compras?

-Yeap… -quedamos de nuevo en silencio incómodo. Él nunca hablaba con nadie, solo con…. ¿nadie? Pocas veces conmigo, y solo porque yo venía a acosarlo, como él decía.

-Debo seguir con mi trabajo, nos vemos en el instituto –me levanto y me voy, de nuevo a la caja. Suspiro, que aburrimiento. Doy un vistazo rápido por todo el lugar, el niño rubio ya se había ido. Alexy se acerca a la caja.

-Toma –me entrega un billete de cinco dólares más un papel doblado. Lo agarro con desconfianza, levantando una ceja –me lo dio un joven en la mesa trece antes de irse. Por dios que era lindo, pero demasiado engreído para mi…

-Alexy… -río por lo bajo. Abro el papel, un número telefónico. Por dios, cuando se entere mi novia… -Gracias. –me lo guardo en el bolsillo.

Al par de unas cuantas horas, tuvimos que cerrar el local, claro, yo tuve. Soy la última que queda siempre ya que el dueño se va a su casa, Alexy de compras y Violeta… bueno, se va. Cierro con llave y me voy, silbando. Espero en la parada de autobús. Los uniformes había que dejarlos en el local, por eso ahora llevo un jean azul oscuro con un buzo rojo que me lleva hasta debajo de mi trasero, cubriéndolo. Tengo el pelo suelto pero cubierto por la capucha. Un joven estaba sentado en la banca tocando la guitarra mientras tarareaba.

-Mis ojos sangran al ver tu rostro –toca un par de cuerdas –por eso, gracias a Dios que te lo cubres –toca un par más agregando "lalala". Rio y el sonríe.

Me descubro para verlo directamente. -¿Algún problema? –yo sé que soy bonita pero no a tal extremo de decir… "abran paso personas feas, que aquí pasa la realeza". .

-¿Te cubres ese hermoso rostro? –tocó unas cuerdas. Comenzó a cantar:

_La joven de cabellos ondulados  
caminaba distraída una noche  
una noche oscura, llena de sombras  
a las cuales les gustaban las mujeres hermosas  
_

-Eso no rima –le dije. Él me sonrió y asintió.

-Lo siento señorita perfecta. –levantó sus brazos, haciendo que la guitarra cayera haciendo un fuerte ruido.

-¿Estas borracho? –le pregunté.

-No, que va… -me miró. Suspiré, sus ojos decían todo. Levanté ambas cejas y crucé mis brazos –Okey, pasado de copas, ¡pero eso no es estar borracho!

-No, ¿enserio? –abrí los ojos sarcásticamente.

-Castiel –dijo de repente. El joven de cabellos rojizos me extendió la mano.

-Luna… -miré a ambos lados. Ni loca iba a tomar su mano, estaba borracho, nadie sabe que pudo haber hecho con aquella extremidad.

Frunció el ceño y se guardó las dos manos en sus bolsillos, dejando el instrumento en el piso.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde? –me preguntó, mirando al cielo.

-No te incumbe. –Bus, ¿dónde estás?

-Yo estaba en un bar… tomando con mis amigos, pero vi una mujer con dos tetas que valían la pena, así que me alejé… Luna –me señaló con un dedo –nunca sigas a una mujer con una delantera de este tamaño –llevó ambas manos a su pecho, alejándolas como si fueran dos sandias.

-No lo haré –le dije mientras asentía.

-Bueno, bueno, esa mujer me robó el dinero y las llaves… no sé qué haré… mierda. –miró de nuevo hacia la ruta. No, Luna, no. ¡no lo invites a tu casa! Pero… no sé, se ve tan triste y débil que me dan ganas de ayudarle.

El bus llegó, suspiré, maldita sea mi parte decente y susceptible con chicos lindos.

-Si quieres te presto mi teléfono… -el chico me miró, asintió y como si fuera un impulso tomó su guitarra y subió al bus.

Llegamos a mi humilde morada, una casa de dos plantas. Abajo, la puerta principal, un living comedor y cocina. Al subir, dos cuartos, un baño y un escritorio. Escucho pasos arriba y una joven baja corriendo los escalones con un piyama de encaje violeta oscuro y bordes negros.

-¡LUNA! –Gritó -¿¡Donde estabas tan tarde!? –al parecer no notó al joven. Me moví a un costado para que notara al chico. –Oh, ups, no sabía que había visita. –se enderezó y se acercó –Rosaly ¿y tú?

-Castiel, -le estrechó la mano. Se dio la vuelta y me miró -¿ves? Esto tenés que hacer al ver una mano extendida –cerré la puerta mis espaldas y asentí por lo bajo.

-Ve a lavártelas antes –le dije. Rosaly abrió los ojos como dos platos –Rosa, el es un boracho que me encontré en la calle. Castiel, ella es mi compañera.

-Pero para ti, su novia… -hizo una mueca de desagrado y limpio su mano en su piyama corto.

-Ah, novia, -le dije y saqué el papel en mi bolsillo mientras el chico se fue al baño, a lavar las manos quiero suponer, del piso de abajo –hoy conseguí el número de un chico rubio.

Ella suspiró, tomó el papel y lo guardó en una caja que ella llamaba "la caja dorada". Es en la cual guarda TODOS los números telefónicos que consigo para cuando queramos salir a bailar y tener una "noche".

-Bueno, gracias, ¿el teléfono? –me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia nosotras

-Yo haré café –dijo Rosa. Busqué el teléfono de línea y se lo di. Me senté en el sofá mientras lo observaba como marcaba un número y esperaba la respuesta de la línea.

-Lys… Si, ya se, discúlpame –suspiró, en la otra línea se escuchaba una voz masculina y música electro de fondo. –estoy en la casa de una chica… no, Lys por favor, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? –me miró y yo levanté ambas cejas –aunque sí, creo que sí podría con esta… Okey. No, no tengo llaves, ¿vienes por mi?.Si, la dirección…

Luego colgó y se sentó en el sofá en el cual estaba yo. Rosa trajo dos cafés y se fue a su cuarto, sin antes guiñarme un ojo. Tomé un sorbo, por Dios, que asqueroso que es. Ella NUNCA aprenderá a cocinar algo decente. Cuando Castiel iba a tomar el suyo, tome su brazo y comencé a bajarlo, mientras hacia un gesto de negación. El sonrió y apoyó la tasa en la mesita ratona.

-¿Y?... –dijo -¿de qué trabajas?

-Soy striper en un club nocturno en el cual me pagan muy mal y por eso llevo chicos borrachos a mi casa para que ellos, luego de una noche "alocada" me paguen –me miró con la boca abierta. Reí al notar que había caído en mi trampa. Pobre, enserio que estaba pasado de copas. –es mentira, soy camarera.

-Ah, ya me parecía. –apoyó su cabeza en una de mis piernas. Por instinto, comencé a acariciar su cabello. –Yo soy estudiante… mis padres me pagan todo.

-Ah, mira vos… -siguió contándome de su problema con su familia, sus padres estrictos pero al mismo tiempo no tanto ya que estos nunca estaban en su casa. La falta de amor, de consuelo. A veces pasaba noches tocando en las esquinas para conseguir algo de dinero por el mismo, aunque siempre ganaba poco.

-Y Lysandro… él, bueno, él es mi mejor amigo, por así decirlo. Es un hijo de la gran puta, aunque no lo parezca. –dejaba que lo acariciara. –no sé como hace para llevarse a todas a la cama en menos de tres días.

Reí por lo bajo, tapándome la boca con la mano. –Bueno, tu lograste entrar en la casa de una en menos de ocho horas –se movió hasta quedar mirándome. –Creo que es un record.

-Sí, es cierto –me sonreía levemente. –Luna, ¿por qué eres tan bella?

- Enserio que estás borracho… -le acomodé sus cabellos que cubrían su rostro. Con uno de sus brazos, tomó mi cuello y me acercó a su rostro. Me besó. Si, fue un beso dulce pero dominante. Sus labios eran suaves pero expertos, mordió mi labio inferior y adentró su lengua a mi interior. Con mis brazos, atraje su rostro más al mío.

Tocaron el timbre y nos alejamos.

-Debe de ser mi amigo… -dijo, se levantó y lo hice lo mismo. Nos acercamos a la puerta. –Bueno, Luna… un gusto. –me extendió la mano. ¿Después de eso me hace esto? La acepté, pude sentir como un papel era depositado en mi palma. Abrí la puerta, un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos de diferente color sonreía, apoyado en una de las paredes de la entrada.

-Buenas noches joven, espero que mi amigo no le haya arruinado la noche –me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Castiel se puso a su lado. –Gracias por ayudarle.

-De nada. –cuando estaban yéndose, no podía evitar sentir un gran deseo de ir y tirarme arriba de él para poder besarlo de nuevo, pero me contuve y cerré la puerta.

Me apoyé en la madera oscura y abrí mi palma. El papel estaba doblado en dos, lo abrí y pude notar un número telefónico y un mensaje

"_La joven de cabellos ondulados y ojos claros  
cautivó a la sombra oscura  
en menos de una sola noche"_

-Eso no rima –dije y me guardé el papel en el bolsillo


	2. Chapter 2

Rosaly ya estaba dormida. Por Dios, aquella chica había cambiado mi vida, pero de una manera no tan significativa, ella solo me ayudó a poder enfrentar a una mujer (la innombrable) que hacía que mi vida sea imposible.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y apagué las luces. Me puse el piyama y me recosté en la cama. Todo parecía tan lejano cuando me acostaba, me sumergía en mis propios deseos y pensamientos. "Una casa mejor ubicada, podes estudiar sin la necesidad de tener dos trabajos". Mañana era sábado, mañana tenía que encontrarme con Boris. Me quedé dormida.

Desperté a las ocho, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Gruñí y me levanté. Fui hasta el baño, sin antes tocar la puerta de mi amiga y gritar que se levantara, yo era su alarma personal. Entré en la ducha, lavé mi cabello. Posé mis dedos en mis labios, recordando el beso de aquel pelirojo. Se sentía tan vacios ahora sin aquellos labios del hombre borracho. Reí por mi adjetivo, borracho. Es verdad, él estaba en un estado inestable, dudo mucho que recuerde algo de lo que sucedió la noche anterior… dudo mucho que me recuerde, si es que volvemos a encontrarnos.

Salí, me puse un jean azul marino y una blusa que caía en mi hombro izquierdo, dejando ver el tirante de mi sostén. Me até los cordones de mis zapatillas de uso diario y me fui al comedor, donde una Rosaly zombie preparaba el desayuno. Me senté en la mesada, viendo como hacía que ingredientes se transformaran en… basura.

-Rosa… em, como decirte esto, cada vez que preparas algo, un cocinero muere. –ella no rió, se nota que se encontraba en un estado de "coma". Agarré un vaso de agua y se lo tiré en la cara, que buena amiga que soy.

-¡LUNA! ¿¡QUÉ TE SUCEDE!? –gritó, sacándose las gotas del rostro.

-Lo limpiaré yo… también cocinaré, ve a bañarte por favor –dejó el tazón de cereales con yogurt en la mesada y se fue. -¡De nada! –le grité mientras subía las escaleras. Tiré todo lo que había preparado, pero antes probé un bocado de sus cereales. Contuve el vómito, con la cuchara moví un poco y pude ver la yema de un huevo. A la basura.

Cuando bajó yo ya estaba sentada tomando un zumo de naranja. Dejé sus cereales en la mesada.

-¿A qué hora vuelves hoy? –me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, delante de la televisión, tragando un poco de su comida.

-Creo que iré directo al trabajo… -respondí sin quitar de mi vista el noticiero.

No dijo palabra alguna hasta que terminamos de desayunar, ella levantó los platos y los puso en el lavaplatos. Reí por lo bajo al ver que uno de los locutores se le había caído el vaso con agua en sus pantalones, ah, esas cosas que uno mira y le cambia el humor.

Salimos juntas, pero a distintos lados. Rosa se estaba especializando en algo que ver con ser modelo. Yo, en cambio, no había decidido que carrera seguir, por eso estaba haciendo una clase de "pre-universidad".

Llegué, puntual, como siempre. Me dirigí a clase, donde Armin estaba sentado jugando con su consola. Me senté a su lado y tosí exageradamente fuerte.

-Luna, ya te había visto –me dijo sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Ahhh, así que estabas aquí –dije sin importancia. Rió por lo bajo y apagó el aparato.

-Ahora tienes mi atención… -apoyó su cabeza en su mano, mirándome fijamente. Lo imité

-Oh, puedo notar que azul profundo son tus ojos, me tienen cautivada. –elevó ambas cejas, me acerqué un poco más y susurré –podría besarte ahora mismo… -Armin se puso colorado y puso su mirada al frente. Mordí mi labio inferior, para prohibirme reír, pero una sonrisa traviesa asomaba mis labios.

El aula se llenó y el profesor comenzó a dictar clase. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, el timbre tocó: cambio de asignatura. Junté mis papeles y cambie de aula. Me senté sola, ya que no conocía nadie, o eso creía yo. Por la puerta entró un hombre alto de pelos plateados.

-Mierda –dije por lo bajo.

El chico me miró, mantuvimos unos segundos la mirada. Él me sonrió y se sentó junto a mí, como si le hubiera dado el permiso. No nos dirigimos la palabra hasta que él decidió quebrar el silencio incomodo.

-Hola… -dijo –Gracias por lo de ayer, fuiste muy gentil con mi amigo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, siempre traigo chicos a mi casa. –todavía miraba al frente –me gusta más los que están borrachos o drogados, porque luego no me recuerdan. –Giré mi cabeza noventa grados y lo miré, sin expresión alguna. Él tenía los ojos como dos platos, por Dios ¿todos se creen mis bromas? -Sabes que lo decía en chiste, ¿no?

Rió –Lo siento, por un segundo había creído lo que usted había dicho. –Me sonrió dulcemente. – Que bueno saber que puedo entrar a su casa sin la necesidad de emborracharme.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado su comentario

-Nada. –me estiró la mano –Soy Lysandro, -le acepté su gesto –Creo que no nos habíamos presentado formalmente.

-Luna es mi nombre.

-Qué bonito nombre para tan bonita mujer. –me sonrió de nuevo. -¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy mesera… -le digo. Hablamos un poco más sobre nuestras vidas (sin llegar a toques personales) hasta que entró el profesor.

Las clases del instituto habían terminado, me dirigía a mi casa pero un brazo no me dejó. Lysandro estaba mirándome en silencio. Levanté una ceja.

-¿A dónde vas? –me sonrió pícaramente. -¿No quieres ir a tomar un café? –hice una mueca de disgusto por su proposición.

-Lo siento –me suelto de su agarre –ahora tengo una cita con el mencionado. Si me dejas. –salí por el gran arco que unía el Instituto Sweet Amoris con la calle.

Lysandro me gritó. Suspiré y me di la vuelta.

-Déjame acompañarte. –Rodee los ojos y seguí caminando con él a mi lado. Él podía hacer lo que quiera, y a mí me daba lo mismo, así que…

Llegamos al café. Violeta estaba atendiendo en la caja, un chico que no me sé su nombre atendía a los clientes. Entré y los dos giraron, dedicándome una sonrisa. Pasé por al lado de mi amiga y le besé la mejilla.

-Luna, qué bien que llegaste, el dueño te busca.

-Bien –dije sarcásticamente. Me giré y le dije a Lysandro –Si quieres siéntate o vete, me da igual.

Me sonrió y se fue al primer sillón que vio libre. Entré a la puerta de empleados, me cambie y fui a la oficina del dueño. Leight estaba sentado, tecleando.

-Aquí estoy. –le dije. Me miró y dejó de mover sus dedos. Me hizo un movimiento para que me sentara, yo hice lo que me ordenó.

-Luna, me gustaría pedirle un favor –su tono de voz sonaba seria. Me enderecé. –He conocido a una chica… -antes de que continuara, suspiré y me apoyé en el respaldo. Aquella acción le sorprendió, haciendo que abriera los ojos como dos platos.

-Continúa –crucé mis piernas.

-Bueno, es tu amiga, Rosaly. –suspiró. –no pude resistirme a su belleza, es hermosa. –por Dios, creo que voy a vomitar. –Bueno, el caso, me gustaría que le pidieras de mi parte, salir en una cita… si es posible, claro.

-Creo que ella preferiría que tú se la pidieras…

-Si ya se, esa sería la segunda opción si es que ella se niega a tu petición. No seriamos nosotros solos, tú saldrías con mi hermano.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, creo que ella se sentiría más a gusto si está con su amiga, ¿no lo crees?

-¿No crees que sería incomodo que empleada y dueño salieran? –le pregunté

-Sí, por eso pensé que tal vez tu y mi hermano puedan irse y dejarnos solos cuando tu amiga se sienta cómoda conmigo.

Pensé por unos segundos y me incliné para adelante.

-¿Qué gano?

-Una semana libre, paga. –asentí por lo bajo y me paré, le extendí mi mano, él la aceptó y me fui.

Comencé a trabajar. Con la vista, busqué al albino, pero al parecer ya se había ido.

-Mesa trece. –me dijo mi compañero. Asentí y fui a atenderla.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea? –sonreí. El chico bajó su menú. Mierda.

-Sí, dejame pensar –me sonrió, sus ojos verdes me paralizaban -¿qué recomiendas?

-¿Me estas acosando? –le dije.

-No, yo solo vengo a tomar café –seguía sonriéndome. –Quiero el expresso, bombón.

-Como quieras –lo anoté en mi agenda, haciendo como si no hubiera notado un silencio entre "expresso" y "bombón".

-¿Cómo se llama mi mesera? – me preguntó, apoyando un brazo en el apoya brazos.

-Te interesaría dejarme… -el dueño pasó y se quedó observándome. El rubio levantó una ceja. –Luna –suspiré y forcé una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Dake, linda. –se señaló con un dedo.

-Oh encantada –dije sarcásticamente y me fui. Preparé el café y le pedí al chico que se lo llevara. Violeta ya se había ido, así que comencé a atender la caja. En ese momento, el rubio se me acercó.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? –me preguntó mientras me daba un billete y yo le cobraba.

-¿Por qué debería? –le di su vuelto y le sostuve la mirada.

-No sé, tal vez te divertirías conmigo –alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió juguetonamente. –Podríamos divertirnos mucho, si tu quieres –me extendió su mano, entregándome un papel.

-Gracias –lo guardé. Me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Maldita sea.

Ya era la hora de cerrar y como siempre, la última en salir. Me cambie y me dirigí a la parada del autobús, pero esta vez era una diferente. Me puse la capucha y subí al colectivo 158. Me senté, a las once treinta rara vez había gente. Bajé, luego de diez minutos de viaje y entré a mi otro trabajo, uno en el cual puedo ser yo misma pero al mismo tiempo no.

-Boris, llegué. –Entré por la puerta trasera y me descapuché al llegar a los camerinos. Muchas mujeres se retocaban el maquillaje, otras se acomodaban sus ligeras ropas.

-¡Mi puta favorita! –lo abracé y me fui a mi camerino especial.

Me saqué toda mis prendas y me puse el biquini de esta noche: dos triángulos turquesas con lentejuelas y abajo una pollera demasiado corta con una mini tanga, también del mismo color que la parte de arriba. Solté mi pelo y me hice una trenza que callera en mi hombro derecho. Me unté brillos en el estomago y salí al local.

Por mucho que trate de ocultarlo con palabras, diré la verdad: era un prostíbulo. Sí, exacto, pensaran que ahora yo soy una puta barata pero no, no es así. Yo solo doy las bebidas y, si es una gran cantidad de dinero, les bailo personalmente, pero estos no pueden tocarme. Sería como una clase de calienta pollas.

El local estaba lleno, personas y mujeres. Una chica bailaba en el escenario. Mi amiga, Kim, atendía en la barra, sirviendo ágilmente las bebidas. Yo sonreía, amaba este empleo. El dueño era muy bueno conmigo, éramos como una gran familia. Bueno, no tanto, pero nos ayudábamos mutuamente.

-Oye, puta –me dijo alguien. Me di media vuelta, allí estaba Iris, le sonreí y moví mis hombros ágilmente. Reímos y nos abrazamos

-¡Iris! Hace mucho que no venias, ¿qué sucedió? –nos separamos y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tú sabes, problemas con la pareja y todo eso…

Un hombre chifló y mi amiga se fue, al parecer era su cliente de la noche. Fui hasta la barra y Kim me puso las bebidas en una bandeja, para que las llevara a la mesa cuatro.

-Buenas, aquí tiene la bebida. –un chico rubio, encorvado sobre la mesa con un cigarrillo en la boca asintió. Tenía los ojos rojos.

-Gracias.

-¡De nada! –le sonreí de oreja a oreja. Él se me quedó observando con la boca abierta. El cigarrillo se le cayó al suelo. Rápidamente lo apagué con uno de mis tacos. –Eso pudo provocar un incendio –lo miré, frunciendo El ceño.

-Eres… hermosa –me dijo, tartamudeando.

-Y tú igual –le dije, mirando a ambos lados -¿se encuentra bien?

-Nunca estuve mejor… -tomó un trago de su bebida -¿Cuánto por la hora?

-Discúlpame, pero no hago "eso" –le dije.

-No, yo solo quiero tu tiempo. –sus ojos avellana me penetraban.

-El baile sale $200 (pesos) la hora. –Frunció el ceño –Hay chicas más baratas, por allí, si quieres te la llamo –me estaba por alejar, pero él me agarró el brazo.

-No… -levanté una ceja –yo te quiero a ti, toma. –me dio el dinero.

-Bueno, sígueme. –se levantó y me siguió hasta una sala. Hice que se sentara en un sillón. Comencé a mover las caderas de un lado al otro, lentamente. Él seguía con sus ojos mis movimientos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me dijo mientras me acercaba, moviendo mi pecho cerca de su rostro.

-No le doy mi nombre a desconocidos y menos a clientes, lo siento –agarré con ambas manos los apoya brazos del sofá y comencé a mover mi cabeza cerca de la entrepierna del rubio.

-Yo soy Nathaniel –elevé la vista y asentí. Me alejé y comencé a mover mi trasero a un costado -¿Estás aquí todas las noches?

-La mayoría de los fines de semana –le respondí mientras seguía moviendo mis caderas.

Seguí el baile una hora, como era lo prometido. Al terminar, me alejé, apoyándome contra la pared seductoramente. Él se me quedó observando, todavía triste.

-Una pregunta –le dije –espero que no te lo tomes personal, pero –tragué saliva -¿Por qué estás aquí, así? – señalé a cuerpo completo.

-Solo si me dices tu nombre.

Suspiré –pero me debes de decir la verdad, porque si no, te juro que si comienzas a acosarme, te mataré –lo señalé. El sonrió, tenia aquella sonrisa sincera y dulce.

-Lo juro.

-Bueno –miré a la lámpara tenue que alumbraba el cuarto –Soy Luna.

-Luna –se quedó en silencio unos segundos –qué lindo nombre.

-¿Tú relato?

-Te lo diré simple y directo –miró al suelo –murió mi hermana. –abrí los ojos como dos platos. –te preguntarás porqué estoy aquí y no con mi familia, pero es tan fácil –levantó ambos brazos –dicen que es mi culpa, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿De qué murió? –dije, curiosa

-La atropelló un camión frente mi casa –cubrió su rostro con ambas manos –es mi culpa, que idiota que fui, dejé que cruzara. Oh por Dios, ¿o la había empujado? Ya no puedo recordarlo. –silencio- solo recuerdo la bocina y luego un freno forzado y la sangre… -no agregó nada más. Abrí mi boca, pero luego me callé. Él se estaba abriendo a una puta.

-Lo siento –susurré.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no hiciste nada, ¡YO LA MATÉ! –me tomó de los brazos y me atrajo hacia él quedando yo sentada en el sofá y el arriba mío. Como si fuera un impulso, lo besé.


	3. Chapter 3

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, viéndonos a los ojos. Nath no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Me sonrojé, era la primera vez que besaba a un cliente.

-Lo siento mucho… -susurré. Un mechón de su rubio cabello cayó sobre su rostro, se lo acomodé tras la oreja. Me volvió a besar, me tomó desprevenida. Besaba con intensidad. Mordió mi labio inferior, estirándolo suavemente. Gemí sobre su boca entreabierta y lo abracé en la espalda para atraerlo hacia mí, quería sentirlo.

Por mi cabeza se cruzaron preguntas: ¿Lo estoy haciendo por compasión? Si era así, debía arar antes de que sucediera otra cosa. Podía sentir como su erección crecía en mi zona intima. Estábamos demasiado pegados, en mi corazón sentía que ya era muy tarde para detener el proceso.

-No, por favor –sus ojos estaban encendidos, al igual que su "amigo" –no quiero que luego pienses que habrá…

-¿Más? –rió- ¿crees que es la primera vez que vengo a un prostíbulo? –me apretó con su mano una de mis tetas, gemí del dolor. –Querida, yo sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. No habrá amor, solo sexo.

Sus palabras, por alguna razón, me dolieron. Yo trabajaba para hacer aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, no. No soy una cosa, no pueden tratarme como tal. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que… Una mano interrumpió mis pensamientos: su mano derecha comenzó a apretar, con el pulgar, en mi zona íntima, haciendo que me encorve hacia el frente. Me comenzó a besar el cuello, pasando profesionalmente su lengua.

-¡No! –le grité. Lo empujé con las manos, dejándolo en el piso. Sus ojos reflejaban confusión –No, no, no, no… -comencé a decir por lo bajo. Me tomé la cara con mis manos. Boris y sus dos compañeros de espalda ancha entraron al camarote, viendo la escena. Los dos guardianes tomaron de los brazos a Nathaniel, sacándolo.

-¡Esto no termina aquí Luna! –gritó antes de irse. Lágrimas comenzaron salir.

-Ya está –me dijo Boris, acariciándome la cabeza para tranquilizarme –Se fue, se fue…

-Boris, me hizo acordar a… a… -rompí a llorar casi en silencio, se podían escuchar algún que otro sollozo. Pero debía mantenerme fuerte.

-Querida, tomate la noche –alcé la vista y asentí. Nunca podía decirle que no, él era mi jefe y, además, todo lo que hacía era por mí bien.

Tomé el bus y llegué a mi casa. Rosa ya estaba durmiendo, como siempre. Las luces estaban apagadas. Entré, silenciosa, tratando de no hacer ruido. Llegué al marco de mi puerta y la cerré. Victoriosa, me acosté en mi cama y me tapé hasta las orejas. El calor, de alguna forma, me hacía sentir a salvo de cualquier mal. Cerré los ojos, recordé aquel momento en el que el chico… el hombre se abalanzó hacia mí. No podía gritar…

Desperté a la mañana siguiente por mi alarma. Me levanté e hice mi rutina diaria.

Ya me encontraba en el colegio, debajo del gran árbol que se encontraba en el patio principal. Como era otoño, no tenía ninguna hoja, dejando pasar los pocos rayos de luz solar. Tenía mi cuaderno entre las piernas y unos auriculares que inundaban de música mis oídos. "Demons" de Imagine Dragons, una de mis canciones preferidas en el mejor lugar. Sonreí. Esta canción había cambiado muchas cosas de mí

_**When you feel my heat**____**  
**__**Look into my eyes**____**  
**__**It's where my demons hide**____**  
**__**It's where my demons hide**____**  
**__**Don't get to close**____**  
**__**It's dark inside**____**  
**__**It's where my demons hide**____**  
**__**It's where my demons hide**_

Cerré los ojos. Una ventisca me envolvió. Respiré hondo, disfrutándola. Pude sentir como una mano se posaba en mi hombro. Elevé mi cabeza para ver como el albino me miraba, sonriendo.

-¿Interrumpo? –elevé una ceja y me saqué un auricular. Preguntaba si estaba interrumpiéndote.

-Para nada… -se sentó a mi lado y miró al cielo.

-Lindo día

-¿Empezaras a hablar del clima? –reí por lo bajo. Pude ver como lucía divertido por mi comentario.

-Eres rápida, Luna.

-Lo siento –todavía tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-No te preocupes. Solo quería preguntarse si querías salir conmigo.

-¿Qué? –quedé sorprendida por aquella proposición

-Lo repetiré de nuevo, solo para tus bellos oídos –se acercó a mí, podía sentir como respiraba en mi oreja -¿quieres salir conmigo, Luna?

Me alejé. ¿Estaba preparada para salir de nuevo? Asentí, nerviosa. Él me sonrió y me dio un papel, con toda la información que debía saber para nuestra "informal" cita. Se levantó y se fue, sin mirar atrás.

-¿Otra vez vos? –le dije al rubio de ojos verdes -¿Puedes irte? –apreté mi libreta para controlar mi ira. Esto de que venga al café me estaba volviendo demasiado denso.

-Solo me iré cuando me llames –estaba mirando la carta –No sé porqué no me llamas.

-Eres insoportable –suspiré -¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Decide por mi –me guiñó un ojo –ya debes de saberte nuestro dialogo.

Me fui hasta la cocina y le pedí a Alexy que prepare el café más denso y negro que sepa hacer. Él, gustoso por hacer aquella broma, comenzó a hacerlo. Como Violeta había faltado por tener un examen, fui hasta Leight, para arreglar los últimos detalles de la cita doble. Iba a ser en el boliche "Fresa Fresa" uno de los lugares considerados más "chic" de la zona.

-Rosa no sabe que es con mi jefe y con su hermano –suspiré –le diré que eres un amigo… Así ella saldrá, nunca se niega a una salida nocturna.

-Mi hermano accedió luego de un rato, así que ya está decidido –nos estrechamos las manos, como si fuera "un pacto".

Al salir de la oficina, recogí el café de la barra y se lo di a Dake. Se lo tomó sin protestar, pero disfruté mucho ver, desde detrás de la caja, sus múltiples caras de horror al probar aquel experimento de mi amigo… Tal vez lo llamaría algún día.

El sábado llegó rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nos estábamos cambiando con Rosa. Ella se maquillaba en el baño y yo me probaba ropa.

-¡Qué nervios! Hace mucho que no salimos –chilló de felicidad y siguió con su tarea de ponerle sombra a sus ojos. Me asomé del cuarto y le sonreí.

-¿Estoy bien? –salí completamente para mostrarle mi atuendo: una pollera tubo negra, con lentejuelas. Arriba, una blusa trasparente que dejaba ver mi sostén negro. Para los pies unas plataformas. Iba a usar el cabello suelto y una fina capa de maquillaje: labios rojos y en los ojos una sombra oscura y delineador.

-Luna, estas… WOW –dijo, con la boca abierta.

Le lancé lo primero que encontré (un pañuelo) mientras las dos reíamos. Suspiré, los nervios estaban invadiéndome.

-Una consulta, ¿de dónde los conoces?

-Del trabajo –contesté sin importancia.

-Espero que sean lindos, sino, te juro que te mato –me dijo, señalándome con su labial.

-Lo son, no te preocupes –levanté los brazos en forma de rendición.

Pedimos un taxi y nos dirigimos al boliche. Nos pusimos en la esquina, saqué mi teléfono (un BlackBerry) y le mandé un mensaje a Leight. A los segundos, pude verlos en la vereda de enfrente.

-¿Son ellos? –dijo mi amiga, mientras los veía de arriba hacia abajo.

Solo podía ver el rostro de mi jefe, el otro se lo cubría con la capucha de su campera. Tenía los brazos descubiertos, dejando ver sus músculos bien formados. Usaba unos jeans que caían, dejando ver parte de su ropa interior. Colgaba una cadena plateada de su cuello y en su pantalón dos más del mismo material, muy sutiles. Me enderecé, era muy guapo.

Los dos chicos se nos pusieron enfrente. Leight saludó a Rosa con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió.

-Buenas noches –dijo el pelinegro –Disculpadme, él es mi hermano…

-Déjame que yo me presente –se sacó la capucha. Quedé boquiabierta al ver que era el albino. –Soy Lysandro, un gusto –me agarró la mano y le depositó un dulce beso.

-Hola –dije tímidamente. Estaba demasiado… fuera de lo normal. Me sonrojé al instante.

-Qué lindo gesto –murmuró. Fue un cumplido solo para mis oídos.

-¿Y si entramos? –dijo Rosa.

Por supuesto, nos dejaron pasar por tener entradas anticipadas (bendito seas Leight, había demasiada cola como para una sola noche) Nos dirigimos a la barra a tomar unas cosa. Al cabo de unos minutos, el pelinegro se llevó a mi amiga a la pista de baile, dejándome sola con el albino.

-Qué linda coincidencia –me dijo, acercándose para que pueda escucharlo.

-Estas muy bien vestido –grité

-Tú tampoco estas mal –lancé una carcajada. Si, el alcohol hacia que me vuelva una persona muy especial. -¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

-Toda la situación. Nunca hubiera pensado que el hermano de mi jefe fueras tú…

Se levantó de su asiento y me extendió la mano. Dudé unos segundos, pero luego la tomé. Nos pusimos en el medio de la pista y antes de comenzar a movernos, dije.

-Mira que soy una gran bailarina…

-Eso está por verse.

Nos pusimos en el centro. Estaban pasando alguna clase de remix de una de las canciones populares del momento. Me pegué al torso de Lysandro y me movía lentamente, para que sintiera cada movimiento que hacía con mis músculos. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que mis cabellos tocaran parte de mi trasero. Me di media vuelta y comencé a refregar de una forma NO vulgar, mi parte trasera con su bulto, para "calentarlo".

No, ni yo sé porque hice aquello, pero mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos. El albino acercó sus labios a mi oreja y gimió. Mordió mi óvulo haciendo que soltara un gran suspiro.

-Estas hermosa, Luna –me dijo. Me abrazó, atrayéndome más hacia él, pegándome más de lo que ya estaba. Pude sentir su erección, estaba más grande y duro que antes. Giré mi cabeza y lo besé apasionadamente. Me di media vuelta y con una de mis manos apreté su "paquete". La otra, lo atraía hacia mí por el cuello. Pasó su lengua por mis dientes y jugueteó con la mía, fuera y dentro de la boca. Se separó, un hilo de saliva nos unía

-Luna, te quiero.

Aquellas palabras. Oh ¿por qué las dijiste? Mi corazón se contrajo y sentí el impulso de huir. Me faltaba el aire. Lysandro, por Dios ¿Él que sabía? No le eches la culpa a los demás, es SOLO tuya. Maldito temor, miedo… Me separé rápidamente de él. Me miró, confundido. La cara de un rubio de ojos avellana vino a mi mente. Empecé a mirar a los lados; cuerpos sudorosos y gente apasionada bailaban a nuestro alrededor. Una de esas parejas era Rosa y Leight

-Lo siento, lo siento, debo irme –Lysandro agarró mi brazo antes de que me vaya

-Déjame acompañarte.

-¡No! –le grité. Su rostro se contrajo. Respiré y me tranquilicé –iré sola, lo siento mucho, por favor.

Me soltó dudando. Huí por la puerta principal. Al salir, tomé un fuerte bocado de aire y comencé a caminar por las frías y oscuras calles. Era otoño. Miré al cielo, estaba despejado, la luna brillaba en todo su resplandor. Como pasa el tiempo. Suspiré

-Un día está todo bien –me dije a mi misma para llenar el silencio –al otro es todo una mierda –miré al suelo, los zapatos que llevaba no estaban preparados para hacer largas caminatas.

-Alto ahí –un policía que se encontraba en la esquina me cubrió el camino –contra la pared.

-¿¡Qué!? –grité

-Haga lo que se le pide, señorita. No quiera usted que tenga que utilizar la fuerza.

Gruñí y hice lo que me dijo. Comenzó a revisarme los bolsillos. Toqueteó todo mi perímetro y luego se retiró.

-Estas limpia

-Ya lo sé –me limpié, exageradamente, la suciedad de la pared de mi ropa.

-Lo siento mucho, es que estamos en una investigación –señaló el coche de policía que se encontraba en la vereda de enfrente –buscamos a una persona en particular. Es una prostituta. No tenemos su apariencia física, pero su nombre artístico es "Sol".

-Ah –dije sarcásticamente. Pobre, si él supiera que muchas utilizan ese nombre.

-Soy Kentin Monterranse –me mostró su placa.

-Eres joven para ser policía.

-Tengo beneficios.

Levanté ambas cejas: -¿Ya puedo irme?

-¿Quieres que te llevemos? –miré mis pies. Asentí, no iba a aguantar caminar con aquellas plataformas. Nos acercamos al coche, me abrió la puerta y subí. En todo el viaje, hacia como si lo escuchara. Su compañero dormía en el asiento de copiloto. Llegamos a mi departamento en menos de veinte minutos.

-Gracias, oficial –dije buscando mis llaves.

-Dime solo Kentin –se sacó la gorra. Sus cabellos castaños cayeron sobre su rostro. Me sonrió –Sabes, podríamos salir alguna vez… -asentí, no muy convencida. Me entregó una tarjeta y se fue.

Entré agotada, me aguardé el papel junto al del pelirojo. Hace mucho no lo veía… Mi razonamiento era cierto: estaba demasiado borracho para recordarme. "No sé como hace para llevárselas a la cama", aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Reí.

-Sus músculos -dije

Me fui a mi cuarto, me quité cualquier rastro de salida nocturna y me fui a dormir. A los pocos segundos escucho golpes de puerta. Me siento obre mi colchón. Respiraciones fuertes y constantes, golpes contra la pared. Otro portazo. Reí por lo bajo, yo sabía lo que significaba. Me volví a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara

Desperté, sobresaltada, toda sudada.

-Solo fue un sueño, un sueño Luna –el niño rubio de ojos avellana, asustado, me acodaba. Me buscaba, gritaba mi nombre, pero no respondía, estaba tirada en el suelo consiente, pero no podía moverme. ¿Por qué sueño con él? ¿Por qué pienso en él? Era un cliente, C-L-I-E-N-T-E. Repetí aquella palabra en mi cabeza.

Me fui a la cocina, me serví mis cereales y me senté en el sofá. Prendí la tele en las noticias. Pude escuchar una puerta cerrarse. Alcé la mirada y allí estaba Leight, despeinado, con las ropas arrugadas. Contuve una risa, pero no pude reprimir una sonrisa pícara. Él me miraba desconcertado.

-¿Qué? –me dijo, sonrojado

-Nada –volví la mirada al televisor. Se pudo escuchar, un último portazo, de la puerta principal.


	4. Concurso Nuevo Personaje

**Hola que tal personas hermosas? **

**Queria escribir esto solo para perdirle disculpas a todas las lectoras de este pervertfic**

**La cosa es que mi netbook se bloqueó y cuando la reinicié no me anduvo más el Word, si, una mierda. **

_Por eso, para disculparme con tooooodas ustedes haré un pequeño __**CONCURSO **_

**es muy facil, solo deben mandarme un Inbox hasta el 10 de mayo, aproximadamente, con el nombre de un personaje (uno que ustedes creen) para que salga en este fanfic "La Mesera" y "La Sociedad", ya que n poco tiempo volveré a escribir frecuentemente.**

**La información de tu personaje debe ser la siguiente: **

**Nombre: tiene que ser un nombre original con algún significado (aunque si quieren, usen el suyo!) **

**Descripción física: como muchas saben, este fanfic es +18, por eso necesito que ustedes me describan a su personaje así me haré una idea de como es (pueden agregar su estilo en la moda)**

**Descripción mental: ¿es dominante? ¿Tímida? ¿Se enamora fácil aunque sabe que solo es un objeto? Esas son algunas de las preguntas que deberán hacerse para imaginarse a su sucrette. Si hay más detalle, será mejor. **

**¿Le gusta algún chico en particular?**

**¿Cómo es su historia pasada? (Algún detalle de como es su casa, sus padres, etc.)**

_Eso es todo, si quieren pueden agregar más información que ustedes crean que me sea útil. _

**Si o si deben mandar un inbox privado, así la gente no se copiará de sus ideas**

**yo responderé con un "OK" lo más rápido que pueda así saben que lo recibí**

**Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado (¿?) (vi En Llamas hace poco XD) **


	5. Chapter 4

Días han pasado desde aquella salida con mi jefe. Desde entonces, Rosaly no pasa de hablar de él y de salir con él. Suspiro. Hago un globo con el chicle que tenía en mi boca. Todo eso se veía tan lejano. Ahora me encontraba en el café, detrás de la caja registradora, viendo como una pareja de enamorados se daban de tomar mutuamente. ¿Cuándo podré tener algo así? Alexy se me pone enfrente.

-Oye Luna, estas distraída hoy, te estoy llamando hace más de treinta segundos. –me dijo, colocando su codo en el mostrador.

-Ya, lo siento, no es mi culpa es… el clima –mentí. Todo lo que sucedió con Lysandro me quedó en la mente. Él es tan gentil, bueno y yo, solo un pedazo de mierda. En mis sueños, aparece aquel rubio. Y siempre escucho los cantos del pelirojo. Creo que me voy a volver loca

-¿El clima? –miró por afuera de la ventana. El día estaba nublado, había pronóstico de lluvias para la noche.

-Sep, es que cuando no brilla el sol yo… no puedo concertarme. –sonreí falsamente.

-Está bien, seguiré en lo mío. –se fue, para luego entrar en la sala de empleados.

Oí la campana de la entrada, diciendo que había llegado un nuevo cliente. Miré, era el rubio acosador, Dake.

-¡Oye tu! –grito mientras me señalaba. No me moví, hice un globo con mi chicle. Los clientes observaban sin hacer comentario alguno. Dake se acercó a la barra y la golpeó con sus dos manos -¿¡No te dignarás a llamarme nunca!? –no respondí, lo miré fijo a sus ojos color verde. -¡Di algo!

-Y… bueno… -comencé a decir –es que tu no me llamas la atención –el chico abrió la boca, ¿por qué lucia sorprendido? ¿Nadie le rechazó alguna vez?

Comenzó a mover un dedo señalándome mientras se iba, caminando de espaldas

-Ya verás mesera, yo haré que quieras salir conmigo –abrió la puerta –no me rendiré, ya verás… -el bar quedó en silencio, todos los clientes me miraban o miraban la puerta. Yo me levanté, saqué una bandeja y puse muffins. Salí de atrás del mostrador y regalé uno a cada persona que tuvo que escuchar aquel "incidente". Wow, Drake si que era divertido…

Violeta salió de la sala de empleados, sonrojada y se acercó a mí.

-Luna, ¿todo bien? Se escuchaban gritos desde aquí… -asentí sonriendo. –Que susto… -suspiró –pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

-¿Tu que hacias? Ya se terminaron tus exámenes, pensé que hoy trabajabas –se sonrojó más de lo que estaba. Abrí los ojos como dos platos por aquella expresión

-Yo… nada, estaba… eh, acomodando, si, acomodando la despensa… es que, estaba todo desordenado y… y… bueno, quería hacerlo así tu… ¿tenias tu espacio? –que mentirosa, debía de estar pasando algo más.

La empujé suavemente para poder ir hasta el salón de empleados. Ella, nerviosa, caminó detrás de mí. Abrí la puerta y solo estaba Alexy, mirando una revista mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Lo miré unos instantes, él levantó la vista y me sonrió, luego tomó un sorbo de su agua.

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo mientras pasaba una página.

-No… -dije desconfiada. Miré la despensa, estaba desordenada. Me di la vuelta y allí esta Violeta, mirando al piso. No quise preguntar nada más, así que me dirigí a mi lugar, detrás del mostrador, controlando la caja registradora.

El día llegó a su fin. Todos ya se habían ido y quedaba yo, como siempre, para cerrar el local. Hoy iba a estar sola en mi casa, mi amiga se iba a ir a un bar con su nueva "parejita" y sabía que no iban a volver, ya que Leight vive solo. (N/A: ya todas ustedes saben a qué me refiero)

Cerré y me dirigí a la parada de colectivos, para poder ir a mi otro empleo. Hoy cubriría el turno de Iris, ya que ella no puede ir.

Oi una voz, pero no le di importancia hasta que esta me tomó de los hombros y me susurró al oído.

-Aquí estas –dijo. Me di media vuelta y podía ver aquellos ojos de distinto color. Sonreí y lo empujé un poco, para que me dejara espacio -¿Tan tarde y tan sola?

-Si… -dije. Desde aquel incidente en el bar, me juré no volver a verle ya que pocas veces alguien me había visto borracha. Me sonrojé.

-Que linda eres con aquella expresión.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –le pregunté, cambiando de tema.

-Nada, me dirijo a un local y este colectivo me deja cerca. –metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Hoy vestia diferente, sexy, provocador. Una remera blanca apretada a sus musculos y unos jeans. Del cuello le colgaba una placa al estilo militar.

-A sí, ¿de qué trata el local? –levanté una ceja, desafiante.

-Si te diría te arrastraría allí… -acercó su rostro a mí.

Le copié el gesto, acercándome a él –que bueno que no me lo digas –y me alejé.

Esperamos el colectivo en silencio. Llegó y ambos subimos. Como estaba casi vacio, nos sentamos en los asientos dobles del fondo. Miraba por la ventana, distraída. Pude notar como me miraba de reojo aquel chico de cabellos blancos.

-¿Dejaras de observarme? –le dije, sin apartar la vista de mi paisaje  
-Solamente si me dices a donde estamos yendo…

-¿"estamos"? por lo que yo sabía tú te dirigías a otro lugar –mierda, mierda, mierda

-Solamente te seguí, como hago muchas veces. Aquella vez que tú te subiste ha… -se sonrojó. Levanté una ceja y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Moví mi mano para que siguiera. –te seguí, pude ver como te subías al coche de policía.

-¡Lys! Te dije que no me siguieras.

-Ya lo sé, pero estaba muy preocupado, era muy tarde… -antes de que terminara me paré y toqué el botón que le avisaba al conductor que parase. -¿nos bajamos aquí?

-No, YO me bajo aquí. Es por nuestro bien, no es que esté enojada contigo, pero sinceramente, no puedo contarte. –me miró con una mueca de confusión. Suspiré y me bajé del colectivo.

Legué al local, todavía estaba vació, abría en menos de una hora. Todos andaban de aquí para allí, moviendo las mesas, sillas y alguna que otra bailarina practicando su rutina. Me dirigí a mi camerino, para ponerme un traje que colgaba de mi espejo. Boris siempre me dejaba la ropa para que me cambiase.

-Lindo… -dije para mis adentros. Era un short con algunas tiras de color negro que caían hasta el suelo. Para la parte de arriba, un corpiño con dos caritas sonrientes, del mismo tono que la parte inferior. Me até el cabello en una trenza muy floja.

-Luna, que bueno que hayas llegado –Kim entró toda agitada. –la policía está aquí –levanté una ceja.

-¿y qué significa eso? Boris tiene todos los papeles del lugar y nuestros contratos.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero están buscando a una bailarina en particular. Quieren que todas vayan para una inspección.

Suspiré, la policía aparecia de vez en cuando por este lugar, para hacer sus lindas inspecciones. ¿En qué se basaban? Fácil, mirar que tan provocativa es una chica, tocarla un poco y luego, venir como civil a gozar de ella. Siempre fue así, lo sé por experiencia.

Salí y pude distinguir al policía que me había llevado a mi casa. Miré a ambos lados, no tenía escapatoria, debía mostrar mi rostro.

-Bueno, estamos buscando a una bailarina con el sobrenombre "Sol" –alguna que otra chica murmuró y rió por lo bajo -¡¿qué es tan gracioso?!

-Señor, muchas chicas usan aquel sobrenombre, es uno de los más fáciles de pronunciar… -dijo una chica de cabellos azules.

Me acerqué a la fila, mirando hacia el suelo. Espero que no me reconozca.

-¿Cuántas de aquí han utilizado este sobrenombre? –dos chicas levantaron sus manos y yo, disimulada la mía.

_**FlashBack**_

_-Bueno, tus papeles están en orden –Boris miraba una y otra vez mi solicitud. –hay una pregunta que siempre le hago a una chica que desea entrar, ¿por qué?_

_-Ehm… -suspiré- le diré la verdad, no es que me guste excibirme ni nada de eso, pero este empleo promete que yo conoceré un nuevo mundo, el mundo nocturno. Uno que yo nunca conocí y quiero, de verdad, me encantaría conocerlo. Además, la paga es buena y es en un horario que no interviene con ninguna otra de mis actividades._

_-Jum –Boris me miró a los ojos. –está bien, estas contratada, bienvenida. Pero antes, una regla de aquí es que no se puede usar su verdadero nombre, por reglas de "privacidad". _

_Pensé por unos momentos, pero aquella decisión era muy fácil,_

_-Sol será. _

_-Perfecto Luna, bienvenida empiezas el…._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

El policía de cabellos castaños se me acercó y me levantó el rostro con su lapicera. Sonrió al ver mis mejillas sonrojadas y como desviaba la vista. Se alejó unos pasos y le susurró un comentario a un compañero, este rió.

-Bueno, las tres síganme, necesito hacerles algunas preguntas –comenzó a caminar, nosotras lo seguimos por detrás. Nos dirigimos a los camerinos, el lugar que le había dicho Boris en el cual nosotros podíamos hablar con más "privacidad". De a una íbamos respondiendo las preguntas. Cada vez que terminaba con una, esta se iba.

-Bueno, ahora sigues tu Sol. –se dirigía a mi, era la única que quedaba. –Qué divertida coincidencia, ¿no lo crees?

-Vergonzosa para mi gusto…

-Comencemos entonces, -sacó una foto de un chico de piel blanca, ojos color avellana y cabellos rubios. Sonreía a la cámara. –está desaparecido, ¿lo has visto? –traté de no vomitar, aquel rubio… Nathaniel, si, ese era su nombre.

-¿Por qué? –tartamudeé

-Él le dejó una nota a sus padres explicando que blablabla, no muy importante pero lo que sí fue una pista es que mencionó a una "prostituta" llamada Sol –que gracioso, él sabia mi nombre real y utilizó el artístico.

-Y si lo vi ¿? –pregunté

-Vendras conmigo.

-Ni loca, no lo vi, lo siento.

-¿sabes que mentir te llevará a la cárcel? –suspiré, el tenia razón. Se acercó mucho, demasiado a mi. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mio. –Y si te portas mal, uno tendrá que castigarte y ese seré yo –su rostro se llenó de lujuria y deseo.

-¿¡Qué!?

Su mano comenzó a seguir mi perímetro, comenzando desde mi hombro desnudo hasta uno de mis muslos. Aquel tacto hizo que mi piel se erice. Acercó su boca a mi oreja y susurró

-Luna, eres muy hermosa –sentía su aliento entrar por mi oreja. Pude sentir como su lengua tocó mi óvulo. –me daría mucha lástima tener que castigar este lindo cuerpo que tienes. –Se alejó y me sonrió travieso. Se paró y se fue.

Salí del camarote, el lugar ya estaba lleno, con todas mis compañeras trabajando. Kim, en la barra, experta moviendo sus brazos para servir tragos. Me dirigí a las mesas, di vueltas en el local y pude distinguir a el chico de cabellos rojos. Estaba en una esquina, borracho.

-¿Castiel? –pregunté, acercándome

-Creo que ese es mi nombre –dijo, mientras giraba la cabeza sin sentido. -¿Sabes? Es lindo que una puta sepa mi nombre.

-¿Estas de nuevo borracho? –me agaché hasta llegar a su altura y le acomodé un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre el rostro

-Seh… pero no necesito la ayuda de una puta –frunció el ceño y me agarró de la muñeca. –estas muy buena niña, si quieres me ayudas con otras… cosas –dijo, cambio su gesto a uno atrevido.

No se acuerda de mi, por qué me di esperanzas, si esto es lo que iba a suceder. Maldita yo, este chico está acabado. Él… yo… nos besamos y ahora él… necesita mi ayuda.

-Castiel, soy Luna –le susurré, cerca de su oído. Aquellas palabras le llegaron, ya que pude notar como sus ojos se abrían como dos platos.

-¿la niña que usaba capucha? –entrecerró los ojos- WOW si que estas cambiada. Pareces más… puta.

-Siempre tan amistoso tu, ven, te llevaré a tomar agua. Creo que tienes más alcohol que sangre.

-¡Pero que dices! Llama a mi amigo, él te dirá que estoy bien. –lo levanté y lo llevé hasta la barra. Le serví un vaso de agua y él se lo bebió, con desesperación.

-Sabes, me robaron, de nuevo… malditas sean las mujeres con buenos senos, esas chicas son peligrosas –hizo un silencio –por eso confió en vos…

-¿Qué? ¿Me dijiste tabla o me parece?

-Despues me dicen borracho a mi… -le serví otro vaso de agua. Hoy estoy segura que no trabajaría, si no que me ocuparía de un borracho que está ocupando toda mi atención


	6. Chapter 5

Lo miraba mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que le había servido. ¿Cuántos había tomado por ahora? Ya había perdido la cuenta. El pelirojo hablaba y no paraba, ¿Alguna vez lo conocería sobrio?

-Y bueno, LYS –gritó, un hombre barbudo se dio media vuelta, lo miró y luego se alejó –ese maldito bastardo, no sé porqué sigue siendo mi amigo, es uno de los mejor Luna –asentí con la cabeza. –él me ayuda y escribe muy bien

-mira vos, ¿otro vaso? –él me lo acercó y le serví.

-Luna, Lunera –comenzó a cantar esa canción de cuna, yo sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa -¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, que borracho eres muy divertido

-Puf, que suerte que no me conoces sobrio –se bebió el vaso de agua –los estudiantes de mi instituto me llaman gruñón o –hizo un gesto para que me acercara –trapero rojo y el mejor de todos: pelo de menstruación –comenzó a reírse mientras yo lo miraba, un poco "horrorizada" -¿por qué me miras así? ¡Ríete!

-Lo siento, no puedo… esos apodos son, son espantosos…. –apoyé mi codo en la mesada -¿eres tan mala persona?

-Si se le puede decir así

-¿decir cómo?

-persona…

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Miré a mi alrededor, muchas de las chicas ya estaban sentadas sobre un cliente que en futuro le pedirá (el cliente a las chicas) de ir a un lugar más tranquilo.

Castiel tenía la miraba perdida. Apoyé una mano en su hombro y él bajó a la realidad, de nuevo. Miró mi mano y luego apoyó la sueña sobre la mía.

-Ven –le dije –mi turno ya terminó, te acompañaré a tu casa. –salí de atrás de la barra y le señalé –no te muevas.

Me fui al vestuario y allí me puse la ropa con la que vine. Colgué la pollera y el top en una percha sobre el espejo y luego me fui. El pelirojo estaba sentado, como lo dejé, en la barra. Pero lo que tenía diferente era su rostro, estaba… ¿triste? Seguí su mirada hasta una chica que estaba sobre un chico. La mujer era de cabellos castaños y de unos senos muy grandes.

Me acerqué a Castiel y le tomé de la mano y lo alejé de ese lugar. Cuando salimos, el viento frío azotó nuestro rostro.

-¿Todo bien allí dentro? –le dije, cuando le solté la mano y caminábamos hasta la parada del colectivo.

-No… sabes que, me voy solo, no necesito la ayuda de una… puta. –me dio vuelta, él estaba parado, de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido

-¿Sabes que esta puta ya te ayudó dos veces?

-Bueno, entonces la puta se puede ir sola.

-Castiel –suspiré –te perderás y comenzarás a pedir monedas…

-¡Qué sabes tú! Deja de joderme, vete con otro, yo en ti no pongo ni dos pesos –me acerqué desafiante

-Pelirojo, no me molestes, ¿enserio tú crees que ayudo a cualquiera? –No respondió, dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado -¿¡Eso crees!?

No dijo nada, yo me alejé, levantando ambos brazos

-¡Fue un gusto conocerte hijo de perra! –grité y di media vuelta hasta llegar a la parada del colectivo, que me llevaba a mi casa.

Llegué a mi casa, estaban todas las luces apagadas. Fui hasta la cocina, agarré una pera, la lavé, saqué un cuchillo de la alacena y comencé a comérmela de a tajos. Subí las escaleras, cansada, escuché ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Rosaly. El cuchillo lo puse en una posición de defensiva y de a poco fui acercándome a la puerta. Toqué una vez, los ruidos cesaron. _Ladrones _ pensé, así que patee la puerta y grité.

-H-Hola… -dijo Rosa. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, desnuda. Se le podían ver las tetas, erectas. Y, bueno, lo otro hizo que me enrojeciera a tal extremo que se podía ver las nubes de vapor de mi sudor. Leight, sin camisa, sobre Rosa. Sus dos brazos estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de mi amiga. Cuando ella me había saludado, él paró de mover sus caderas y dio media vuelta a su cabeza.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Cerré la puerta de a poco y me alejé de aquella escena. Corrí a mi cuarto y grité

-¡QUÉ VERGUENZAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAA **(n/a: tenia que agregar lo último) **–me saqué toda la ropa, me puse el piyama, terminé de comer la pera y me acosté en mi cama, quedando profundamente dormida al segundo de que apagué la luz.

La ventana se abrió, pude sentir el viento frío que entraba. Pensé que era un sueño, ¿o no lo era? No me moví, escuche como alguien entraba. Rebusqué el cuchillo sobre mi mesa de luz, pero no lo encontré así que me quedé quieta, en mi lugar. _Ladrones _pensé. La ventana se cerró de nuevo. Estaba de espaldas a la persona que haya entrado. Esta se acercó hasta mi puerta de entrada y le puso la traba. Al escuchar el "track" mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos. La sombra se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en el borde, detrás de mí. Se escuchó el caer de sus zapatos, ¿¡se estaba descalzando!? Se acostó, a mi lado y me abrazó por detrás.

Me di media vuelta, lo siento pero las ganas me estaban matando y lo pude ver, ¡EL SUSTO QUE ME LLEVÉ AL VERLO! El rubio, Nathaniel estaba allí. Intenté alejarme, pero él me tenía de las caderas.

-Sabia que estabas despierta –me susurró y respiró mi cabeza –hueles tan bien

-¿¡Nathaniel que haces aquí!? ¿¡Cómo mierda sabes donde vivo?! –estaba desesperada. La policía lo buscaba, él… ¡él me siguió!

-Solamente estuve protegiéndote de lejos. Sabes, hoy cuando te peleaste con el pelirojo fue lo mejor que hay. Él te iba a lastimar ¿sabes?

-Nathaniel, vete…. La policía te busca, ¿sabes, no? –estaba preocupada.

-Shh, ahora solo vine por ti.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre de trabajo?

-Querida, muy fácil. Esperé en la salida a alguna compañerita tuya y ella me lo dijo. No hay que ser super listo para saber eso. –rió por lo bajo.

-Nathaniel, vete, por favor, enserio

-¿Me tienes miedo? –hizo una media sonrisa. –Pobre Luna, ella tiene miedo de mi, un pobre chico…

Nath se puso sobre mí, cada rodilla estaba pegada, a un lado de mi cuerpo. Intenté salir, pero con una de sus manos me sostuvo de las muñecas y puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza

-¡Esto es jugar sucio! –dije. Me puso una media en la boca, impidiendo que pueda hablar. Comenzó a besarme el cuello. Cerré los ojos y moví mi cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-Te va a gustar, ya vas a ver. –me pasaba su lengua, gozando de cada parte de piel que tenía expuesta. Le pareció insuficiente, asi que rasgó mi piyama, abriéndolo a la mitad, dejándome totalmente expuesta. Me besaba todo el cuerpo. Me odio, estaba totalmente sumisa a aquella persona. En un segundo, pude sentir sus labios sobre mi pezón. Grité, pero no se escuchó nada. Él pasaba sus labios, succionaba como si de un bebé se tratase tratando de que salga la leche. Los apretó, con su mano libre, masajeaba a la que no lamía.

-Ya espera a lo mejor, querida. –bajó, dando besos por mi abdomen hasta mi braga rosa. Besó sobre la tela y empezó a pasar sus dedos, suavemente. -¿te gusta, no? –yo cerraba los ojos, fuertemente, esperándome lo peor. Sacó mi braga y metió sin piedad dos de sus dedos, dejándome gritando ahogadamente. Masajeó mi interior, los metía y los sacaba. –Necesito que sepan que eres mía, ¿sabes? Es muy jodido esto de que todos estén tras de ti. –pude escuchar el ruido de su cinturón caer. Un cierre. No quería abrir los ojos.

Un dolor inundó todo mi ser. Estaba penetrándome, vaginalmente, sin piedad. Cada embestida era hasta lo más profundo de mí

-O-Oh si nena, ¡GOZAME! –gritaba Nathaniel en cada embestida, sentía los pelos de sus pelotas cada vez que estas me golpeaban cuando él me penetraba.

Gemí. No podía controlar mi cuerpo, este se erguía cada vez que él gemía. Me dejé llevar por un segundo pero me gritaba a mi misma _puta, fácil, no lo hagas ¡él te está violando! _Cuando él llegó al climax, yo lo acompañé, juntado nosotros dos nuestros líquidos. Sacó su pene y el semen cayó a mi cama.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Arrodíllate. –agarró su cinturón en sus dos manos. Me pegó. Grité pero no se escuchó por la puta media. -¡AHORA! –hice lo que me pidió, con miedo. Se dio media vuelta y me empujó hacia adelante y me penetró por detrás. Nadie lo había hecho antes. Fue doloroso. Agarré con mis manos las sábanas. Él hacía que la cama se moviera cuando me embestía. Con sus manos libres comenzó a sobar mis senos.

Cuando iba a llegar, sacó su pene de una y me tiró todo su líquido en la espalda, dejándome toda pegajosa. Mis mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que habían caído. Mis ojos, abiertos como dos platos. No me moví mientras Nathaniel se vestía y me hablaba.

-Vas a decirme gracias en algún momento. –se puso sus calzones, los pantalones y las medias –Yo se que fue el mejor sexo que has tenido. –comenzó a arreglarse completamente. –Y si le dices a la policía, te juro que habrá más, oh sí, mucho más de esto. –me sacó la media de la boca y me besó. Con sus dientes, arrancó una parte de mis labios, dejando que estos sangraran.

Se fue por donde había venido.


	7. Chapter 6

No dormí en toda la noche, eso puedo decirles. Mi cuerpo me dolía, me pedía a gritos que lo cuidara, que buscara hielo pero yo no lo hacía, me quedé tirada en la misma posición en la que él me había dejado.

Sonó mi alarma, podía escucharla. Me levanté, necesitaba el dinero para poder estudiar y vivir como vivo ahora. Al sentarme en el borde, pude sentir como un líquido corría por mi espalda. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mis ojos. Alguien tocó la puerta

-¿Luna? ¿Querida, estas bien? –Rosa se había despertado. Miré el reloj de nuevo, ya había pasado media hora desde que yo la habría despertado… mi anterior yo. Escuché su como intentaba entrar, pero estaba puerta la traba… eso había hecho él para que nadie interrumpiera. –Luna, ábreme, me estoy preocupando. –Como no hubo respuesta, llamó a Leight.

-Luna, estoy por tirar la puerta, aléjate. –golpe. Otro golpe más y allí cayó. Miraba al suelo, no pude ver como reaccionaron al verme desnuda en la oscuridad, con un golpe a causa del cinturón de él.

Un grito de Rosa. Leight se acercó y me cubrió con una manta.

-Niña –Rosa se arrodilló enfrente mío. –Oh querida ¿qué pasó? –me acarició la cara.

-Lo siento, estoy bien –quité su mano y sonreí. Qué falsa que era. –Solamente estoy media drogada, ayer intenté tomar unos somníferos y, bueno, dieron buenos resultados

-¿Y cómo explicas el golpe? –me tocó y como reflejo me aparté.

-Me caí de la cama –mentí. –Leight, discúlpame pero llegaré un poco tarde. –me dirigí a él, dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas. Me levanté y me encerré en el baño.

Lavé mi cuerpo como unas cinco veces aproximadamente, para olvidarme de cómo él me tocó, me besó me penetró… Al sentir que ya estaba limpia, salí. Entré a mi cuarto y busqué en mi guardarropa. Terminé decidiéndome por un jean chupín y un sueter que llegara hasta debajo de mis muslos color chocolate. Agarré mi mochila y salí. Hoy tenía clases de doce a cinco, luego debía ir al café.

Me senté en unos de los bancos del fondo y miré la ventana. Pude ver como una pareja se besaba bajo el árbol. Movían sus cabezas al compas de sus lenguas.

-Chusma… -Giré mi cabeza, sobresaltada. Armin se sentó a mi lado. –Nunca pensé que eras de las que observaba –sacó sus libros y una lapicera.

-Eh, no, es que… -me sonrió mientras seguía buscando algo en su mochila –no, no es lo que parece… miraba… ok, me atrapaste.

-Toma, te compré esto. –sacó de su bolso una pequeña cajita gris con un moño blanco. Lo agarré y le saqué su tapa; una cadena de plata con un dije del control de la playstation. –Se que no eres de jugar a los videojuegos, pero pensé que…

-Es hermoso –lo interrumpí –Gracias –le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas. No me esperaba aquel regalo de aquel chico. No hablábamos mucho, pero que él me lo regalara cambiaba el algo que teníamos. Me lo puse, encajaba perfectamente en mi delicado cuello.

-Te queda hermoso, ¿ves? –Armin miró al frente de la clase. –Sabes, hoy voy a salir con Alexy, quiere ir a comprar ropa… pensé que tú tal vez querías venir…

-Si claro, será divertido –arreglamos, saldremos luego de clases. Después me acompañaría al café ya que Alexy también tenía el mismo turno que yo.

Tocó el timbre y salí corriendo al otro salón, donde tendría otra de las numerosas clases.

Las horas de clase fueron una tortura. Lys no había asistido, así que no hablaba con nadie. Pude echarle un vistazo a toda mi clase de matemáticas: una china se sentaba junto a una de cabellos marrones. Luego, gente que se encuentra…. (n/a: los demás no son importantes, quería dar a entender que Ámber había muerto y que ellas… bueno, son ellas)

Al tocar, me levanté y me dirigí a ellas. Necesitaba, no, algo me impulsaba a ir a hablarles. Cuando pude verlas de cerca, noté algunas marcas que decían "he llorado toda la noche hace más de un mes"

-Hola –dije tímida. Me miraron y se miraron. –Soy Luna, un gusto…

-Hola –me saludó la de descendencia de Oriente. Se acomodó su cabello atrás de su oreja. Miraban al suelo y no hablaron más conmigo. Les dediqué una sonrisa y me fui, no tenían ganas de hablar y yo no iba a "apretarlas".

Cuando pasé el marco de la puerta, pude ver a lo lejos a los gemelos. Alexy le hablaba y el otro ignoraba.

-¡Aquí estoy! –grité mientras corría hacia ellos. Giraron su rosto y los dos me sonrieron.

-Pues, vamos. ¡El tiempo es oro! –el chico de pelo azul comenzó a caminar en frente nuestro. Yo mientras iba junto a su hermano.

-¿No te gusta salir de compras? –le pregunté al pelinegro.

-No. –me respondió secamente. –Es más, me parece aburrido. Prefiero, mil veces, quedarme en mi casa, cubierto por mi frazada jugando a cualquier juego que encuentre.

-Oh –dije. –yo no soy de esas que se saben todos los nombres de los juegos…

-No te preocupes, si estás junto a mi te los sabrás. –alcé la vista y pude ver como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

-Muy bien –dijo el peliazul al llegar a la puerta del centro comercial cercano a nuestro trabajo. –Luna, tu y yo vamos a ir a esa tienda. –hice un signo de interrogación en mi rostro –no te preocupes, yo se que te gustará. Armin tú… te buscaré en la sección de juegos.

El chico me agarró de la mano y me arrastró a una tienda llamado "Tullip"

-Pruebate esto, esto y…. ¡Esto! –me lanzó cinco prendas de diferentes colores y tipos. Me arrastró hasta el probador. –Me haces un desfile cuando te pongas algo. Estaré aquí fuera.

Me saqué los dos zapatos y el suéter. Bajé mi pantalón. Quedé solamente en musculosa y bragas. Tenía miedo de sacarme la parte de arriba. Agarré el elástico y comencé a levantarla de a poco. Cerré los ojos. Tiré la remera en el sillón que estaba allí.

-¡LUNA MIRA LO QUE Encontré… -Alexy había abierto la cortina en el instante que me miraba al espejo en ropa interior. No grité, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. El peliazul entró junto a mí y cerró la cortina atrás de él. El cinturón con el que me había pegado Nathaniel había hecho en mi piel una tira morada que venía de mi espalda hasta el ombligo. El centro de aquella tira era morada y su alrededor verde. Alexy me agarró de los hombros y me dio la vuelta.

-Alexy, no tenías que ver eso –me sequé las lágrimas, él solo me atrajo a sus brazos y me rodeó con ellos. –No…

-No pasa nada… ya está. ¿Me diras que sucedió? –preguntó.

-No, lo siento, no –comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero sin hacer ruido.

Salimos de la tienda (yo con cuatro bolsas, regalos de mi amigo) a buscar a Armin en la tienda de comics. Al encontrarlo, tuvimos que empujarlo a la salida.

-Bueno, ahora al café –Armin comenzó a caminar pero Alexy se me acercó.

-Tú… em, no quiero que vengas a trabajar, le explicaré a Leight…

-No, él ya lo sabe. –suspiré. –es una larga historia. Puedo ir a trabajar

-Yo no quiero que vengas. Lo que te pasó no es "me caí de las escaleras", es cualquier cosa. Lo siento pero yo te lo prohíbo.

Lo miré, lucía serio, lo decía de verdad. Me alejé de ellos, en su dirección contraria. Al llegar a mi casa, fui directamente a la cama (antes, comprobé que todo tenga traba) me acosté y miré al techo. Recordar, aquella noche es doloroso.

-.-

Desperté por el ruido de un mensaje de texto.

**Hola Luna, soy Lys. Quería ver cómo te encontrabas. Castiel  
me contó de la pelea que ustedes tuvieron.  
No lo culpes, solo está pasando un mal momento.**

¿Indignarme? ¿Contestar? Esas son las pequeñas dudas que me vienen a la cabeza cuando mensajes así me llegan. Decidí por responder.

**Ok.**

Enviar.


	8. Chapter 7

Desperté por culpa de la alarma de mi reloj, la luz de la luna todavía se podía ver por mi ventana. Gruñí un poco. Hoy era sábado. Podía hacer muchas cosas, podía convertir este día en un día productivo. Pero no. Tiré por el caño todas mis ideas de "producción" y las cambie con "Dormir. Trabajar. Comer. Dormir".

Me levanté y me preparé una taza de café, debía ir al café… miré el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana. Los sábados raramente iba tan temprano, pero quería ir a hacer algo y que Alexy me prohibiera ir me hizo enojar.

Me vestí: una camiseta suelta, unos jeans oscuros y mis zapatillas negras. Agarré mi campera y me puse la capucha. Salí por la puerta, el portero todavía no había baldeado la puerta. En la calle se encontraban algún que otro joven borracho saliendo con sus amigos.

-Ehhh bonita, ¿vienes con nosotros? –me gritó uno cuando pasé a su lado. Me di media vuelta y me le acerqué, un poco.

-¿Para sostener tu cabello? –Embocé una sonrisa –no gracias, querido. –seguí de largo. Pude escuchar algún que otro grito "tienes uñas gatita" o cosas por el estilo.

Llegué al café, como siempre, no había nadie. Tenía una copia de la llave, así que entré sin problemas. Me cambié y comencé a poner en marcha las cafeteras. Prendí alguna que otra luz y abrí el local.

Me senté en un sillón próximo a la ventana con un expresso. Mis piernas estaban extendidas en el apoya brazos. Oí la campana de la puerta, avisando que alguien había entrado. Una chica que vestía ropas de noche. Se sentó en un sillón próximo a la puerta. Dejé mi plato en la mesa y me le acerqué.

-Hola, ¿qué desea tomar? –la chica tenía los cabellos cortos, arriba de los hombros, de un color marrón claro. Sus ojos azules miraban la carta y luego a mí.

-Uhmmmm…-dudó por unos segundos pero luego decidió. –un café doble, por favor.

-Como ordene. –fui hasta atrás de la barra y preparé el pedido. Mientras, miraba que hacía la chica, con gran desconfianza. Ningún loco viene a esta hora *5.30am* a un café. Al terminar, lo puse sobre una bandeja.

-Aquí tiene –le dejé el café sobre su mesita.

Estaba dispuesta a alejarme, pero me detuvo.

-¿Quieres sentarte? –me señaló el sofá de enfrente. La miré, de nuevo, con desconfianza. Tal vez era una buena chica, pero a esta hora… con estas ropas… jum. –Ja, si no quieres fue una broma… debes de pensar "qué clase de persona está pidiéndole esto a una chica"

-A lo contrario, pensaba "¡gracias a Dios!" –me senté donde me había señalado desprolijamente. -¿qué haces tan temprano? –la curiosidad me ganó.

-Uf bueno –comenzó –fui a bailar pero terminé haciendo cualquier cosa menos bailar, fue una tristeza de salida –tomó un sorbo de su café. Parecía muy educada, se sentaba derecha sobre el sofá verde -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Luna –le respondí rápidamente.

-Encantada, soy Sucrette. –miró su reloj –bueno, fue un gusto… -se paró y dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa. –Adiós.

Se fue por donde se había ido… al igual que Nathaniel. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado intentado sacar aquella frase, aquel rostro. Me agarré de las rodillas y puse mis piernas entre estas. La puerta volvió a sonar. Elevé un poco el rostro: era Leight

-¿Tan temprano? –me embozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se me acercó. Sé que parecía frágil en aquel momento, pero no me importó. -¿Te encuentras bien? –asentí. –Qué bueno que pudiste venir… sabes, Rosa está muy preocupada por ti…

Sí, me faltó contarles un pequeño detalle: Rosa ha estado pasando más tiempo en la casa de su novio que en la nuestra. Ya veo que en poco tiempo estos vivirán juntos, dejándome con la casa para mi sola (ya que la propiedad es mía y Rosa… bueno, ha ella la conocí porque quería venir a esta ciudad a estudiar…)

_**FlashBack**_

_-Hola, bienvenida –dije al abrirle la puerta a una joven de cabellos blancos, cortos hasta los hombros. Ella venía a ver la habitación que quería alquilar._

_-¡Hola! –me abrazó –Gracias por recibirme, ¿podemos ver el cuarto? Es que tengo a alguien esperando por mi afuera y no quiero hacerlo esperar…_

_-Si claro, por aquí. –le di un rápido tour por la casa hasta llegar a la planta de arriba. –Aquí el baño y esté sería tu cuarto… claro, si quieres. –abrí la puerta de madera dejándole pasar a la joven. La habitación tenía las paredes blancas, era espaciosa y tenía una gran ventana que abarcaba la mitad de una pared, debajo de esta había un sillón de madera, (n/a: son esos en los cuales uno se acuesta y tiene la ventana a su lado, donde una pone muchos cojines). Tenía ya puesta una cama doble. _

_-¿Qué te parece? –le pregunté. La chica entró, lentamente, viendo cada detalle del cuarto._

_-Es… es… -se dio media vuelta y se lanzó hacia mi -¡Es hermoso! Qué lindo, por favor, ¿Dónde firmo? –comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste. –No, enserio, vivo aquí. Cancela las próximas citas que esta ya es mi casa –esta vez yo me sumé a sus risas. Se alejó un paso y me extendió la mano –Soy Rosaly Mundielance –le apreté la mano._

_-Luna, Luna Roth._

_-Un gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien. –me sonrió. Firmó algunos papeles y luego se despidió. –Mañana traeré las valijas… es que debo mudarme pronto de donde vengo._

_-Oka. –Por curiosidad pregunté -¿Quién te espera abajo?_

_-Oh, es solo mi pareja. –bajó la mirada. –él no sabe que vengo a ver departamentos… así que si alguien llama, por favor, no digas nada._

_-Te lo prometo._

_Bajó sola, yo miraba por mi ventana. Era un chico de cabellos oscuros, tenía unos anteojos de sol y un casco en su mano. En la comisura de sus labios, colgaba un cigarrillo. Conducia una moto. Rosa se acercó y él le tiró "gentilmente" el casco a sus manos. Se nota que él tenía un mal carácter. ¿Estaría huyendo de él? _

_**Fin Del FlashBack**_

-Leight, dile que no se preocupé o que me llame que me encuentro muy preocupada por ella. –Me levanté del asiento dejándolo abajo. Comencé a caminar hasta la sala de empleados

-Luna espera. –me di media vuelta y él se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mi. –Hoy no trabajes, ya suficiente que abriste el local, vete.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas a tu casa, no quiero que trabajes si te sientas mal…

-Te dije que me siento bien… -Mi jefe hizo caso omiso a mi comentario

-Hoy Violeta cubrirá tu turno, si te sientes mejor ven a la tarde.

-Vendré. –fui hasta la sala, me cambié y salí por la puerta. Ya eran las 8 de la mañana, ¿cómo pasa el tiempo, no?

Decidí ir a una heladería, cercana a mi casa. El helado siempre fue una de mis medicinas para olvidar. ¿Querría olvidar ese incidente o prefería quedármelo? Solo sé que él ha sido…. Él.

Entré y pedí un cuarto para comer en el local.

-¿Hola, qué desearía tomar? –el chico de cabellos oscuros me estaba dando la espalda.

-Chocolate, granizado y… menta granizada. –el joven se dio vuelta y pude distinguirlo. -¡Ja! Armin

-Luna –sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y pude notar como se sonrojaba suavemente. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No s obvio? Tomar helado, dah.

-Sí, que gracioso… -me sirvió y me puso una cuchara en el pote. –Salgo en una hora y media, ¿querrías esperarme?

-Mmm –probé un poco del helado -¿Para hacer qué?

-Debo ir a devolver unos juegos… pensé que si querrías…

-Me encantaría. Daré una vuelta y volveré.

-Te esperaré aquí.

Lo señalé con la cuchara de plástico –eso espero.

Enfrente de la heladería "Mosac" se encontraba una plaza con una gran laguna. Era tranquilizadora, tenía una gran cantidad de árboles, flores y arbustos. Alguno que otro niño correteaba con una cometa ya que hoy había viento.

-A que no me alcanzas –le gritó un niño a una pequeña que usaba un vestido rosa con un moño blanco.

-¡No vayas tan rápido! –paró, respiró y volvió a perseguirlo. Miré aquella escena sentada en una banca de madera. La pequeña se cayó. Iba a ir a ayudarla pero el pequeño se me adelantó.

-Boba, mira lo que te has hecho en la rodilla. –ayudó a que se levantara –esto te sucede por torpe.

-¡No seas malo! –la niña comenzó a llorar.

-Oye, estas bien, no llores…

Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro. Sobresaltada, me moví a un costado. Elevé la vista y pude ver al pelirojo apoyado en la espalda de la banca. No me jodas, ¿estará borracho?

-¿Qué? –pregunté volviendo mi vista hacia el frente.

-Nada… -pude notar cómo me miraba. –Quería ver cómo estabas… -lo interrumpí.

-Uh, si claro, ahora te preocupas por mi..

-Si no me dejas terminar…! –se notaba como iba quitándole su paciencia. Se sentó a mi lado –Me comporté como un idiota, ¿Sí?

No respondí, va, ni sabía si era una pregunta. Su tono de voz era de enojo, pero se notaba una chispa (muy pequeña) de tristeza -Sé que estuve mal en tratarte como una puta… aunque, ¿lo eres, no?

-Oh, gracias, por un momento pensé en perdonarte. –me iba a parar pero Castiel era más rápido y me atrajo hacia él.

-No te vas a ir –me sonrió traviesamente. Estaba sentado en sus muslos. Todavia sostenía el pote de helado. –Sin antes perdonarme. –silencio. –Oye, vine hasta aquí para que me perdones, ¿no me merezco un beso por lo menos? –Fruncí el ceño, ¿estaba de broma?

-¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡Me llamaste puta! Además, Lysandro te convenció a que vinieras, ¿o me equivoco?

Frunció su ceño, había acertado. Sonreí, victoriosa. Claro, si él nunca me había conocido bien, siempre era otra persona. Esta personalidad del pelirojo era más divertida que la otra, sinceramente. Poca paciencia, se enoja rápido, hace chiste sin gusto: me encanta.

-Escúchame tabla.

-¿TABLA? –Forcejé para zafarme pero no pude –Encima ahora me llamas tabla.

-No espera, escúchame… -lo volví a interrumpir.

-Me harté, suéltame en este instante o comenzaré a gritar.-pero no pude, ninguna de las dos cosas: él no me soltó y yo no grité. En cambio, él me atrajo hacia él y me besó.

Al principio intenté que no fuera correspondido, pero su lengua hacia presión para entrar y yo le permití. Jugábamos juntos, su lengua era experta, recorría mi boca de una manera que nadie había hecho, me poseía con un solo beso. Cuando me alejó, me mordí el labio inferior y me sonrojé un poco, no me esperaba aquello.

-¿Me dejarás terminar? –asentí débilmente, mirando hacia otro lado. –Muy bien. Mira, quiero pedirte disculpas y quiero que tú las aceptes. Lo que he hecho estos días fue muy poco…

-¿Ético? ¿Idiota? ¿Estúpido? ¿Maleducado? –comencé a tirar palabras, pero al ver que lo estaba enojando me callé.

-Bueno, la cosa es que me encontré con alguien y terminé desquitándome contigo, ¿sí?

-Está bien… ahora, si me dejas. –Me levanté. Vi el pote de helado: todo derretido. Genial, ahora no tenía más de mi postre. Lo tiré en el tacho más cercano y comencé a alejarme del chico.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Castiel se me acercó y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-Tengo una cita…

-¿Qué cita? –frunció el ceño

-Querido, puedo ir a donde yo quiera sin tu permiso, ¿sabes? –levanté ambas cejas sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No, qué te crees. ¿Crees que ese beso fue para callarte?

-Sí, eso es lo que creó –le respondí.

-Para mi fue algo más…

-Castiel, por favor. –Paré y me voltee. –No cambiemos papeles aquí, la que debería de decir algo así soy yo, no tú. Además, acabo de perdonarte.

Se cruzó de brazos y me miró más enojado aún. Pero luego, su rostro se relajó y hizo aquella sonrisa traviesa que él tiene.

-Verás que yo soy mejor –comenzó a alejarse. -¡Querrás que yo te bese y te haga otras cosas! –gritó. Dos señoras que pasaban abrieron los ojos como dos platos y me miraron, no pude evitar sonrojarme

-¡DEBERAS COMPETIR CON UN CHICO QUE ME DIJO LO MISMO! –él paró y se dio media vuelta. Me crucé de brazos, victoriosa. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de Dake? Él también me había dicho algo así… Siguió caminando de espaldas. Reí.

Ahora, Armin debe de estar saliendo de su trabajo.


End file.
